Dilemma of a Doctor Who Addict
by ElysiumPhoenix
Summary: Lexi has a problem...time is moving far too slowly! How on earth will she survive? A take on the average Doctor Who fan.


_Author Note - I think we call all relate to this...I know I can._

* * *

Lexi sat at on her sofa and flipped through the channels. Boring. Boring. Kill me now. Infomercials. Boring. Seen it a dozen times.

Why was there nothing on the TV?

Lexi knew what her problem was – she was in withdrawal. All the symptoms were there. Kept checking the time. Kept checking the calendar. Checked the calendar was right. Kept checking her watch just in case the clock was wrong.

How earth had she let it get this bad?

In her defence it was _really_ her fault. After all her friend Mandy was the one that got her hooked. That's right, it was _all_ Mandy's fault. If it weren't for her Lexi would not be in this position. Back then Lexi had been innocent and carefree. Now all she lived for was –

No! Don't think about it you'll check the time again…goodness was that it? She thought it was later.

And there is another symptom. The reason _why_ Lexi constantly checked and re-checked the date and time. People who were like this just couldn't accept how little time had actually passed. It didn't seem possible how _slowly_ time moved forward, which was ironic really considering.

Wait! Was she using this week's TV guide? Oh…yes she was…damn it.

She really had to find _something_ to take her mind of it. It would do nothing to just sit here waiting. There was still _ages_. But what to do? She wasn't calling Mandy to chat this was all her fault after all. Besides Mandy would just end up talking about _it_. She had it worse than Lexi.

Perhaps she should…?

Lexi turned the TV off and went over to her desk and turned her laptop on. Maybe browsing would take her mind off…things. As she started looking through the images to find a new desktop picture Lexi drummed her fingers on the desk but quickly stopped when she realised _what_ she was drumming. It was even in her subconscious!

Ooh, that was a good picture. As Lexi put the picture onto her desktop she wondered where the picture came from. Clicking on the link it took her to an art sight. In the description the artist said they had drawn it for a friend's fanfiction.

What the hell was fanfiction?

Lexi briefly considered ringing Mandy and asking if she knew, but quickly dismissed the idea. It was all her fault. Instead Lexi decided to Google it. Lexi looked at the description below the first link – 'World's largest fanfiction archive and forum where fanfic writers and readers around the globe gather to share their passion' – huh. Sounded interesting enough. Lexi clicked on the link and found herself on the homepage. Looking over the categories at the top of the page Lexi hesitated…oh what the hell. She was a goner either way. She clicked on TV shows and…

Oh wow! Over forty six _thousand_ stories! Fanfiction where had you been all her life?

Lexi messed around with the tabs at the top of the page and then looked through the results. She found a story she liked the look of and quickly engrossed in the story. This was excellent. How had she missed this hidden treasure trove? It was just the fix she needed.

Lexi was startled when the alarm on her phone went off. Checking it she realised it was time! How had that happened? Lexi checked the story she was reading and realised she was on the fifteenth chapter! Lexi grinned and realised she had found the way to get through the week.

From now on she would no longer suffer withdrawal. From now on her calendar would no longer be worn away at the corners from constant checking. From now on her brain would no longer wither in the face of a whole week without it!

Lexi grinned and quickly went back to the sofa turning it on again. Finally after so long it was time for the new episode of Doctor Who!

Bells of Saint John here she comes!

* * *

_Author Note – D.W.W. (Doctor Who Withdrawal) is a serious condition. There are thousands of sufferers all over the world. If you have experienced any of the symptoms discussed it this stories seek help immediately. _

_There are many people you can talk to. Whovians are dedicated to easing the sufferering you are going through. All Whovians out there have suffered with D.W.W. at some point in their lives._

_Don't suffer in silence. You can be helped. Find the nearest Doctor Who forum and help is a mere click away._


End file.
